The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and image forming apparatuses, and particularly relates to a technique of easily displaying setting-information for various functions on a device provided with a touch panel type display unit.
Many cases of the image forming apparatuses such as printers and multifunction peripherals have the touch panel type display unit. The touch panel type display unit displays an operation screen provided for each of functions such as a copy function and a send function and so on. By touching the operation screen, a user can set detailed items for to the functions included in the image forming apparatus and instruct execution of the functions. It is required in such multifunctional display devices that the user can easily select desired items. For example, a technique is known in which a plurality of icons is arranged in a circle around a content display area provided in the center of a display screen so that the user can select the desired items.